Always a second chance
by Fairytalenever
Summary: Yugi slave. Yami prince. fall in love. YxY.
1. prolouge

_Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing but my soul._

" GRANDPA!!!!" Yugi Motou, six, was running through the burning city. He had lost his grandpa and was trying to find him. Suddenly, he spotted a body lieing on the floor surounded by something red.

" ... GRANDPA!!!!!!!" He ran over to the old man's side and began to cry. His own grandfather was dying right before his eyes. " Please... Please don't leave me!" The old man opened his eyes, and handed Yugi something.

" Yugi, when you find someone who you love, give this to that person." Yugi took it immediately. " It belonged to your grandmother, and if you use it wisely, then your wish will come... true..." At last, the old man fell limp.

" Grandpa? ... GRANDPA! GRANDPA NO!!!!!!" Yugi tried to wake his grandpa, but no avail. " It's not fair! why does Ra always do this to me? WHAT DID I DO?!?!" Suddenly, he heard a voice.

" YOU! PEASENT!" Yugi turned to see one of the royal guards pointing at him. He stood up. The guard then knocked him unconcious.

" Father, what is this surprise?"

" My son, you shall find out later!" Yugi woke up to these voices. He saw the Pharaoh turn around and frown at him. Then turned away again. " I seem to be mistaken. Son, happy birthday." He moved away to reveal a boy who looked almost exactly like him. Well, almost. He looked older than him, and had more blond in his hair. Plus, he had crimson eyes instead of amethyst.

" I get my own personal slave?!?!" Yami, eight, asked in happy surprise. The pharaoh nodded. Yami grinned and walked up to Yugi. " STAND UP!" He commanded. Yugi immediately stood. Yami grinned. " You are the slave of the future Pharaoh. Any screwups and you shall be punished. GOT IT?!?!" Yami yelled kicking Yugi. Yugi fell to his butt and craddled his now acheing stomache.

" Yes... Master..." Yami grinned and kicked sand in Yugi's direction. He then turned and walked away. Yugi curls up into a ball and weeps.

TIME LAPSE

Yugi, ten, was skipping down the hallway in joy. He was in a great mood. ' It's my birthday today! I am officially the big one-zero!' He knocked on Yami's bedroom door. Yami, 12, yelled permission to enter.

Yugi entered. Yami frowned. " Why are you so happy?" He asked. Yugi smirked. Yami raised his eyebrow.

" I can't tell you. You would try to ruin my day after all." Yami thought for a moment, then grinned. Yugi gave him a questioning look.

" Oh, Jou..." Yugi's eyes widened. He knew Jou would spoil everything. He heard footstepps to the door and the door opening.

" Hello your highness." Jou grabbed Yugi into a hook, then gave him a noogie. " How ya doin' birthday boy?!?" Yugi slapped his forehead. Now Yami knew. ' Oh well, at least he can't ruin it. '

Yami looked surprised. Then he turned around. " Jou, get me a bucket of water. NOW!" Jou immediately ran out the door to fetch the water. Yami then turned to his slave, who was still smileing.

" Why are you still smileing? I found out why you were so optimistic back there." Yami asked. Yugi shook his head.

" Nothing in all of Kehemet can break my mood." He answered. Yami frowned, turned around and started counting.

" Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." Suddenly, Jou came in, tripped, and fell down, spilling water all over Yugi. Yugi blinked two times, then started... Giggleing. " WHY ARE YOU GIGGLING?!?!?!" Yugi then sqeezed his shirt so his hand had water in it. He walked over to Jou, and poured water on his head. Jou stood up and brushed the water off his head.

" WET! I"M SOAKED!!!!!!!" Yugi was laughing like a madman now. Jou reached for Yugi, but Yugi dodged and ran out the door. Jou ran after him. Unknown to both boys, Yami reached for his ' Things to remember' Book and wrote down, " Yugi-chan's Birthday:..."

_Reveiw if you want me to cntinue... or not._


	2. Birthday

_Disclaimer: See chapter one._

Yami, nineteen, smiled. He was looking out on his patio into the sunset. He had turned nineteen today, and that meant, he can do more than just stare at his personal slave now. He grinned evilly. He had waited for this day since he was eleven. Now was his time.

He looked down to see his Yugi in the garden talking to Jou and Ryou. 'That's right. MY Yugi. At least, not till tonight...' He thought reaching downward and pretended to grab Yugi, though he was a good three stories below him. Yami then went back to his favorite pastime. Yugi-watching.

Yugi, sixteen, was a little nervous. Yami had been acting a little... Strange since a month before his birthday. Yugi smiled. ' Maybe his heart has melted and he's gonna propose to one of the princesses.' he sighed and went back to talking with his friends.

The ball started in an hour, so Yami decided to take a bath. He ordered Yugi to prepare one for him. While he was, Yami got a good look at Yugi's ass as he walked to the bathhouse.

He used all his oils, then decided to do something fun, to hint Yugi what he wants to do tonight. He called Yugi in. Yugi entered, still in his slave uniform. Yami hated it, but it did reveal alot of Yugi's soft skin.

" Slave, wash my back." Yami commanded as his job required he did. Yugi nodded and got right on it.

" So, your highness, how does it feel to be nineteen years older? Nineteen years wiser?" Yugi asked still curious about the attitude change of the older boy. Yami grinned.

" I feel that this year will be the... _best_ year." He says putting an emphisis on Best. " Now, wash my hair." Yugi had learned to wash the prince's hair on his first day here. It took him awhile, but now, the process was easy. Yugi massaged the last oil into his hair, gaining a pleased hum from the prince. Yami then turned around and wrapped his arms around the young slave's waist.

" Your highness, what are you..." Yami then smashed his lips with Yugi's. Earning a gasp so that he could stick his tounge into the moist cavern. Yugi relaxed into the kiss unexpectedly and started to kiss back. Yami felt higher than the gods. He pulled Yugi closer and into the bath.

Yugi pulled back, feeling the wet sensation of water seeping through his slave attire. Yami scooted closer until his slave was trapped between the bath and him, then he kissed him on the mouth. Yugi struggled to be free from the attention, but no avail.

Suddenly, Yami's world was interupted by a knock on the door. He pulled away from his hikari, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and walked to the door. "What?" He asked annoyed. At the door was Jou, who was dressed in his best suit. AKA, his guard uniform.

" My lord, it is almost time for the feast. Plus, have you seen Yugi around here?" Jou asked. Yami shook his head and closed the door. He turned back to see the slave trying to dry his clothes by wringing them off... WHILE THEY WERE STILL ON HIS BODY! Grrr...

" What are you doing?" Yami asked. Yugi tensed and turned his head around. He pointed to his wet clothes. Yami grinned and walked over to Yugi so he could trap the younger boy. Yugi blushed a faint pink and pressed further into the wall. Yami leaned forward and gave Yugi a peck on the lips.

" Now, get yourself ready for the ball." Yugi looked confused... or is that a dazed look? " All slaves are supposed to serve refreshments?"

" ... OH YEAH! Thanks your highness!" Yugi bowed and left to change. Yami smirked. ' Only a few hours left...' He thought. He then walked to his own room to change.

_Review if interested._


	3. Party time

_Disclaimer: See chapter two._

Yami was bored with all these presents. ' The only present I want to unwrap is serving refreshments.' He thought. He looked over at the direction of his look-alike slave and growled. He was talking to Jou, Seth, and some random guy. And this guy seemed to be flirting with him judging by Yugi's blush.

" My lord, your next present is here." Yami turned his head and rested it on his palm. He saw a brunette woman in Harem clothing enter blushing. There were twelve other women walking with her. One stepped forward.

" My lord, Prince Atemu, we would like to present you with a Harem, Anzu." The twelve moved aside and Anzu winked at Yami. Yami mentally rolled his eyes.

" Take her to the Harem chambers." Siamun stood.

" But my lord, you do remember that you can have a harem now right?" Yami nodded.

" I have someone else in mind." Siamun's eyes widened, realizing who he wanted, nodded, and escourted Anzu out of the room. " Was that the last one?" Yami asked anxious. They shook their heads no.

" We have five more." They said.

" Send them all in at the same time." Knowing exactly what they were. As he thought, five more Harems stood before him. Each prettier than the other." Send them to the Harem chamber." And they were sent. After the feast, Yami walked up to Yugi, grabbed him, and dragged him up to his room.

When Yami entered his bedroom, he threw Yugi inside, closed and locked the door. " What are you doing?" Yugi asked confused and looking innocent. Yami smirked and lifted him to the loveseat he had. Yugi blushes and scooches away from the offending figure.

" What's wrong Yugi? Arn't you happy that it's my birthday?" Yugi nodded slowly. Then smiled a bit. Yami smirked and grabbed a bottle of wine and two cups. He planned to take Yugi drunk. He poured Yugi a glass and offered it to him.

" Uh, no thanks." Yami pushed the glass towards him so Yugi had to take it. '' Alright, alright!" Yugi took the glass and held it unexperiencedly.

" A toast." Yami lifted his glass and drank. Yugi did the same, and struggled a bit to keep from spitting out the vile liquid, then swallowed. " Don't worry, It's an aquirred taste. How many days until your birthday Yugi?"

" 11." Yami smirked, then took a sip of his wine. He secretly used magic to transfer the alcohol in his drink over to Yugi's. To get him drunk faster and keep himself sober. He wanted to enjoy and remember this night.

7 drinks later...

Yugi was wobbling a bit, it was plain to see that he was drunk. Yami grinned. ' Finally! I thought that he was going for an eighth glass! Oh well, funtime!'

Yami sat next to the smaller boy and kissed him on the lips. Yugi moans and wraps his arms around the prince's neck, burying his fingers in his hair. He pulls Yami closer, grinding his hips to the others. Both boys groan as Yami carries Yugi to the bed.

Without breaking the kiss, Yami lies Yugi on the bed and closes the curtain of his bed.

( Just imagine a long and lovely lemon right here.)

' Ugh. Why do I have the worst headache of my life? And why am I so comfortable and warm...' Yugi thought waking up. He burried his head into the flesh colored pillow. ' Wait... FLESH!?' Yugi looked up to see the prince holding him close. He also noticed that both of their chests were bare.

" Wha..." His eyes grew wide as he looked under the covers. Holy Ra. THEY WERE BOTH NAKED AND HOLDING EACH OTHER! Yugi sat up quickly, causeing his hangover to increase, causing him to lie back down. He groans.

' How did this happen?! I remember Yami bringing me to his room and offering me a drink...' A conclusion came to mind. THEY WERE DRUNK!!

" Good morning Ra-shine." Yami said pulling Yugi's body closer to his. Yugi turns and gives him a questionable look.

" Um... Prince, what happened last night?" Yugi asks befuddled. Yami laughed.

" Isn't it obvious?" Yami intervened. " We made love." Yugi's eyes widened. Yami had said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Bu- But... Wha?" Yami smirked and kissed Yugi on the lips.

" That's right, starting now, we are lovers." Yugi was just... shocked. " Gods, how long I've waited to say that." Yami brought Yugi back into another kiss. Yugi pulled back.

" Did you plan this...?" He asks. Yami looked into his eyes, smiled, and nodded, pulling him closer to nuzzle his angel's hair. " But... Why?" Yami grinned and kissed the young boy.

" because I love you Yugi." Yugi's eyes widened.

" W-w-WHAT?!" He exclaimed. Yami nuzzled deeper into the hair, lowering to the neck.

" I love you. I've wanted you since I was eleven summers and you were nine summers. And now that I've claimed you, we'll be together for always." Yami explained. He rolled towards the dresser on the side of his bed and brought out a small box. He faces the box to Yugi and opens it to reveal a beutiful golden ring with the eye of Ra and an amethyst merged with a ruby at the center of the eye.

" Yugi, will you marry me?" He asked. Yugi was stunned. This was all happening so suddenly, he did not know what to think. " Yugi?" Yugi snapped himself back into reality. he quickly sat up, adding to his headache.

" I CAN'T!" Yami looked like his heart had been smashed into every grain of sand in Kehemet.

" WHY IN RA'S NAME NOT?!" Yugi fidgeted in his position, twidling his fingers.

" W-w-well... i-it's just... Yo-you haven't even c-c-courted me or told me of your love till now i-i-i-i-it's just so... s-s-s-s-suden." Yugi explained quietly. Yami raised an eyebrow.

" So that's what will have you marry me?" Yugi shot his head to look at the Pharaoh.

" NO! I... I... I'm not sure about my fellings towards you. I can't marry you if I don't love you!" Yami frowned. He sat up, and drew Yugi's head towards his, and kissed him full on the lips.

After a few seconds, he released the other boy. " I will win your love, MY little one. You will be mine." Yugi blushed three shades of red. Yami smirked and left the bed. He snapped for Yugi to help him dress. Yugi threw on his own tunic and helped the pharaoh with his difficult uniform.

_Reveiw if interested._


	4. Interrupted!

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1 damnit!_

_By the way, my hands burn writing this fluff. You'll see why in the chapter._

'He's still stareing at me isn't he?' Yugi turned his gazed a bit to find the Pharaoh still stareing at him, same stance, same dreamy look in his eyes, same coy smile. It doesn't suit his face though...

In the past, Yami used to always wear a frown, a glare, or just a plain smirk. Whenever Yugi looked at him, he always visioned a strong beating drum, or a rock. Now, scaringly, everytime he looked at the Pharaoh, he saw a flute and a flower. (HA HA! I can totally imagine that!)

' Ahh! My head, my back, and my crotch still hurt. I didn't know love-making was so harsh! ... Not, that I liked it it's just... RA!' Yugi shifted his position a little to try to ease the pain, but no luck, it only made it a tad bit worse. 'Damnit.'

Yami noticed his pain, and called the council meeting off. They council whined and complained, but Yami insisted, and they shut up immediately. As soon as Yugi and Yami were alone in the throne room, Yami gathered the smaller one into his arms.

" I'm sorry for causing you such pain, little one." He whispered huskily in Yugi's ear. Yugi blushed four shades of red. Shakeing it off, he shrugged.

" Don't worry so much." Yami pulled him closer.

" I just hate to see my lover in such pain. The blush soon returned. Yugi gave a quick hugg back and was soon lifted into Yami's arms bridal style. Yugi squeeks, Yami smirks. " What's wrong my love? you look a bit... flustered."

" No-Nothing..." Yugi blushed harder. Yami took Yugi to the gardens to rest on one of the benches.

" I know how much you like the gardens Yugi, I thought it might help." Yugi smiled, blush escaping a bit. Then it was Yami's turn to blush. Yami leans in to take another kiss, but was interupted.

" My pharaoh!" A Dirty haired slave yelled. Yugi immediately flushed.

" Badru!" Yugi cried out happily. Yami frowned.

Badru was a kitchen slave, and one of the only things keeping HIS Yugi from him. Ever since Yugi was tweleve, Yugi has had a crush on Badru. He knows. But It's not like he spied on Yugi till today... ( He has, and he's gonna continue.) In the past, he positioned Badru in places he thought Yugi would never go. Yugi soon found his way to him and fell harder.

" Hey Yugi! Oh my Pharaoh, Isis is asking for your assistance." Yami frwoned more , picked Yugi up, then walked in the direction f the prietsess' temple.

" Bye Badru!" Yugi yelled. Yami rolled his eyes. " What was that for?" Yugi asked.

" I thought, after three rejections, you would be done with him." Yugi shook his head.

" Not just yet." 'Though I might be falling for someone else... Pharaoh...' Yami sighed. He placed Yugi on the floor, then knelt beside him.

" Yugi, there are guys out their better for you. Any guy would jump at the chance to love you." Yami explained blushing a bit.

" And by guys, you mean you." Yugi said. Yami nodded looking deeply into his eyes. " Yami, I told you... you I ... have to... to..." Yugi's voice faded as Their lips got closer. They almost touched until,

" PHARAOH!" Isis' angry voice yelled. Yami growled as Yugi pulled away blushing. Yami smiled at Yugi and picked him up Bridal style, and walked towards Isis.

" This better be important Isis." Yami dimmly glowered. Isis sighed.

" My pharaoh, we of your council think that it's high time you settled down." Yami grinned.

" Oh, so that's all. Don't worry, I have someone in mind." Isis raised an eybrow. "You'll see soon Isis." And he left, holding Yugi a little tighter. Yugi closed his eyes warm in the embrace.

' Maybe I should let the Pharaoh have me. It seems I'm starting to fall for him anyway.' Yugi thought. Yami read his thought and grinned, silently thanking Ra Yugi had his eyes closed.

_Review if interested._

Sorry it's so short. I had to keep it short Or I'd have never reached my goal.


	5. Getting closer

Yami just stared that night. His mind could produce nothing, except how beautiful the angel sleeping next to him was. That afternoon, Yami had begged Yugi to room with him istead of the slave quarters. Yugi hesitantly agreed, not so sure he wanted to be in the same bed he was taken in.

Yami brushed a few strands of hair from that angelic face. He was just too beautiful. Chucking quietly, Yami softly kissed his forehead. Yugi sighed. Yami nuzzled his nose into Yugi's neck and finally confunded into sleep.

The next morning, Yugi found himself in a VERY suggestive position. Yami was lieing on top of him, lips touching Yugi's neck. The older man's arms were wrapped tightly around Yugi's chest, gripping his side, and his waist, groping his butt. Yami's legs under Yugi's legs, pressing him uncomfortably close. Yugi blushed and wrapped his own arms around the Pharaoh.

" This isn't so bad." He muttered to himself, his left hand stroking Yami's hair. Yami moaned in appreciation, and snuggled even closer to him. Yugi's blush worsened, and he hugged a bit back.

Yami opened his eyes to face his beautiful Yugi, blushing and in his arms. "Have you finally fallen for me, my sweet?" Yugi's face nervously glared.

" ... I don't know yet. Please, give me a bit more time..." Yugi begged. Yami sighed, rolled them so they switched positions, and stroked Yugi's hair.

" I will give you all the time in the world, love. But I can't wait forever. No matter what you choose, my feelings for you shall never change." Yugi was touched. Noone ever said anything so sweet to him before. Yugi snuggled closer. Suddenly, Yugi left the warm embrace.

" Huh? What did I do?" Yami asked.

" Nothing. It's just we don't want our Pharaoh to be late for work now would we?" Yugi replied smileing. Yami pouted, but got up anyway.

An hour later, the Pharaoh was ready for work. " How do I look?" He asked the little slave. Yugi smiled.

" Like a royal with a superiority complex." Yami's jaw fell. Yugi chuckled. " Just kidding. You look perfect like always." Yami gave Yugi a genuine smile. Which then turned into a smirk.

" Nice weather out, eh?" Yugi tilted his head in confusion. Yami suddenly appeared right in front of him, nipped him on the exposed neck, and ran out, closing the door behind him. Yugi stood there, comprehending what just happened. As soon as he realized it, he blushed seventeen shades of red. His knees weakened in surprise, and he slid to the floor.

' Wow... that was unexpected...' Yugi giggled and touched his neck lightly. ' I think I AM falling for him...'

IN THE THRONE ROOM!!

Yami sat bored on his throne, not paying any mind to what his council was saying. Then his mind began to wander...

_" YAMI!!" Yugi yelled to him rushing towards him in a feild of flowers. Yugi was wearing a beutiful white tunic whiched flowed around his body. His soft bare feet undamaged by the rougher flowers. _

_" YUGI!!" Yami yelled back. Yugi toppled over and rolled down the colorful hill. Yami rolled right behind, landing whereas Yami is on top of a beutiful gigling Yugi. _

_Yugi started whispering his name in a chant. " Yami. Yami. Yamo. Yaroh. Pharaoh. Ph_ARAOH!" Isis yelled at the top of her lungs. Yami jumped in shock. He groweled. The dream was just getting good too...

" What?" He asked trying to control his temper.

" Do you even know what we're talking about Pharaoh?" Yami thought for a moment, then shook his head. Isis sighed.

" We'll continue this tomorrow. For now, I would like to have a word with you my pharaoh." Yami nodded and waited till the other councilers left, so the throne room was only inhabited by the pharaoh and Isis.

" Well, what did you want to discuss?" Yami asked. Isis walked over to him and looked him right in the eyes.

" I think you are getting too close to your slave." Yami's eyes narrowed.

" What I do with Yugi is my bussiness and mine alone. You have no right to meddle in such affairs." Isis kep her gaze.

" My pharaoh... Have you already... taken him to bed?" Yami's eyes widened. How did she know. Slowly, he nodded. It was now Isis' turn to glare. " My pharaoh, I am not one to do this, but if you hurt little Yugi, you will seriously regret it." Yami, confused, nodded. Isis walked out.

IN THE GARDEN!!

Yugi walked cautiously around the roses. He didn't want to break them, but he had to get through them he wanted to be with Yami at lunch on time. He froze as two arms wrapped around his form. A pair of lips stopped right behind his ear. "Did you miss me little one?" Whispered a husky voice.

Yugi smiled, turned around and hugged back. " Hello Yami!" He whispered. They released each other and walked down the path. " How was the meeting?" Yami groaned.

" Odd. I didn't understand a thing they said." Yugi giggled.

" Well, that's because you can't pay attention to save your life." Yami turned to Yugi and smriked.

" Is that a challenge little one?" Yami asked. " Will it put me deeper into your good graces?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand in his and kissed it softly. " Alright. I'll pay more attention in meetings." Yugi clapped his hands in delight.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. It seemed like an eternity, till one of them spoke. " Yami, I've decided what I want." Yami immediately faced him.

...

...

...

...

_**Review if interested.**_


	6. Surprize! happy birthday!

_... _

_Yeah...._

_Srry about the wait..._

_Yeahhh... _

_Enjoy._

" I... Ugh, UH..." Yugi rushed to a side and suddenly threw up into the flowerbed. Two gardeners saw this and ran over to clean up the mess.

" Yugi-mine, are you ok?" Yami asked concerned for his lover's health.

" I'm fine, I just-" More came spewing out of the boy as he was about to finish his sentence. Yami picked the slave up bridal style and carried him to the temple.

"ISIS!!!" As soon as he reached the "S" in ISIS, The tan woman ran into the room. "What's wrong with Yugi?"

Isis frowned at the sight of the sick boy. "Oh my, set him down on the bed and let me have a look at him." Yami carefully set him down like a glass ornament onto the soft bed. Yugi smiled at Yami as Isis placed a hand on his shoulder. " My pharaoh, I ill have to ask you to leave."

" Why?"

" Because Yugi will have to have his tunic off, and I can't have you jumping him if he's terribly sick." She explained. 'I've already seen that. If Yugi could read my thoughts right now, he'd probably kill me.' Yami sadly nodded and left to wait outside. "now..."

5 painfilled minutes later...

_" YAMI!!" Yugi yelled to him rushing towards him in a feild of flowers. Yugi was wearing a beutiful white tunic whiched flowed around his body. His soft bare feet undamaged by the rougher flowers. _

_" YUGI!!" Yami yelled back. Yugi toppled over and rolled down the colorful hill. Yami rolled right behind, landing whereas Yami is on top of a beutiful gigling Yugi. _

_Yugi started whispering his name in a chant. " Yami. Yami. Yamo. Yaroh. Pharaoh. Ph_ARAOH!" Isis yelled at the top of her lungs. Yami jumped in shock. He groweled.

"Isis, this is the second time you have awoken me from a wonderful dream!!!" Yami whined. Isis ushered him into the room, where he saw a blushing Yugi.

" Would you like to tell him Yugi or must I?" Isis asked.

" Could you start it off Isis?" He asked still stareing interestingly at the floor in front of the pharaoh. Isis smiled and faced the Pharaoh.

" Well, Yugi came from a village where, males have a... certain trait that other men don't have. It's very complicated and noone knows how it started and well, Yugi, it's your turn." She told. Yami faced Yugi who took a deep breath.

" Yami, I'm pregnant." (mpreg is a wonderful thing) Yami's eyes widened. He stood there just stareing. Yugi's eyes started to water. He knew that this would happen, 'Yami is not going to love me anymore and he'll be disgusted with me and he'll execute me and I'll never tell hi-' His thoughts were interuppted as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground.

" THIS IS WONDERFUL!!! I won't have to marry someone I don't love, I have an heir, and all of our problems are solved!!!" Yami responded, danceing in circles while holding Yugi like his soon-to-be-child. Yami then froze. he softly placed Yugi on the bed. He reached into his pocket. " Well, almost solved..."

Yami knelt in front of the smaller boy and took out that same ring from nights before. "Yugi, I love you. Be my husband. Be with me forever, so I may atone for my sin, and raise this child that you have given us." Yugi smiled and nodded.

" Yes. I will marry you. I was going to accept before this happened anyway. I..." Yami waited a bit more wondering what he'll say. " I love you too..." Yami grinned like a child and placed the ring on the boy's pale and delicate finger. They embraced. Yugi then pulled away, grabbed Yami's hand and left the room.

As they reached the door to their room, 'Our room, it sounds more beautiful now that we say it.' Yugi turned to Yami and smirked evilly.

" You know Yami, now that I'm pregnant, you are not getting ANY for about six months." And with that, Yugi entered the room, leaving behind a gasping Pharaoh.

' Our room, sounds more like a room of torture.'

.....

_Do I even have to tell you?_

_...._

_Fine, reveiw if interested..._


End file.
